Cities And Beasts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Maximals have won the Beast Wars, but Primus has something in mind for them. What could it be? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise, who owns White Claw. :)**

 **Transformers Beast Wars belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Special note from guestsurprise: This is in an alternate universe. I have just learned about Beast Wars so please go easy on on the comments. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cities And Beasts**

Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Rhinox, and Cheetor were staring at each other in shock. After all that happened, they didn't know if they would ever see each other again on a mission. Even though they all survived, they were still shaken up from the fight. After their last huge battle with the Predacons, they were shocked that Primus had another mission for them! For you see, they were all summoned to a ship, but no one knew each other were on it. Now that they arrived on Earth, this was the first time they had seen each other in a while! Primus made the ship to where they wouldn't see each other til they landed on Earth. And it had been at least a year since the end of the Beast Wars.

"H-How?!" Rattrap gasped, staring at the others. "W-What is this?!"

"I don't know. How can all of us be together again for another mission?!" Cheetor gasped.

"I do not know." Rhinox replied.

"It appears Primus wants us to do further exploring. He is granting us all another chance to have peaceful travels because we ended the Beast Wars." Optimus said gently.

"But what about the Predacons? We know that they could have come back too." Cheetor said.

"Welcome, Maximals," a deep voice boomed.

Everyone froze and looked at the ceiling where a pair of eyes were staring at them. They all let out shouts of fear, except Optimus and Rhinox, but a force kept them from running.

"Be calm, my young ones. Do not run. It is I…Primus," he soothed. "I have come to explain. Optimus…for your part in stopping the beast wars, I am reuniting you and your team together once more."

"Thank you, Lord Primus, Sir," Rattrap said shakily, now a bit scared. Optimus looked at him in somewhat concern.

"Rattrap…calm down." He said gently, but Rattrap just kept his distance.

"Let's just say I need to just process all this," the rat Maximal replied shakily. Optimus tried to get a bit closer, but Primus began to talk again.

"I know you all have to get accustomed to one another again. But take this time to enjoy this new planet. I wanted your team to regroup in a new world before you are summoned back to Cybertron. I am also reuniting you all with an ally of yours," Primus said. Within the next few moments, Tigerhawk slowly appeared. He looked dazed and exhausted, but happy nonetheless.

"Greetings, everyone." He smiled weakly. Rattrap let out an audible shout, Cheetor backed up fast, and Rhinox and Optimus just stared in shock! Tigerhawk noticed their reluctance and put his hands up in a 'calm down' motion. "Remain calm…I know it is a surprise to see me, but I'm back." He soothed.

"Oh, great! Now we got ghosts appearing!" Rattrap said, now trying to get out of the room. Primus chuckled and then looked at the entire team.

"You all will be just fine. Enjoy each other once more as you live and learn about the current planet… Earth, there is a jewel….a jewel that can help to restore what has been lost," Primus said calmly.

"Restore?" Rhinox asked.

"What has been lost?! What did we lose?" Cheetor asked.

"It will all be made clear in time." Primus responded, now slowly beginning to disappear. The entire team nodded and soon the eyes disappeared. For the next few minutes, everyone just stared at each other. It was a sobering, but happy moment. Sighing gently, Optimus looked at his team.

"Listen, everyone…we need to be calm. Our team is reunited, even though we did lose some of our friends in the Beast Wars battle," Optimus said sadly.

"I don't think I will accept this mission," Cheetor said sadly.

"What do you mean?! You are one of us," Tigerhawk said, now walking towards him, but Cheetor stepped back.

"Calm down, young one…I mean you no harm. Don't you remember me?" Tigerhawk soothed, now backing Cheetor to the wall.

"I-I remember you got destroyed…," Cheetor said, his optics slightly filling with tears.

"But I am back now," Tigerhawk insisted gently.

"Oh, no! Don't get too close kid before he sacrifices himself again and we all are a puddle of terrible mess!" Rattrap said, now pulling Cheetor away from him! Tigerhawk reached out and grabbed them both by their arms.

"Now hold on here!" Tigerhawk said.

"HEY, LET GO!" Rattrap snapped.

"Alright, everyone! Calm down!" Optimus ordered. "We all need to prepare ourselves. Tomorrow we will be exploring more of Earth."

The Maximals all nodded and left. Well, everyone except Rhinox.

Rhinox walked over to Optimus and gently patted his shoulder.

"Optimus….everything will be alright," Rhinox said.

"I am not too sure about that," Optimus said gently. "Everyone is still shaken from the war and they are all feeling depressed. I don't know if coming to this present Earth for another mission will help anyone or anything."

"We have to trust Primus, Optimus. He knows what he's doing," Rhinox said.

Optimus gave him a sad smile, but noticed Cheetor walking away and hanging his head. He looked positively miserable.

"I need to go and speak with him," Optimus sighed, now following the young Maximal. They were in the middle of New York City and the moon was high in the sky at this point.

"Will we finally be at peace as a team?" He said softly.

"Cheetor?" a voice asked. The young cat-like Maximal turned to see Optimus behind him. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, now turning away. Optimus walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheetor…tell me what's wrong." The leader said softly.

"But-" he started.

"Cheetor…that is an order," Optimus said gently. Cheetor gently pulled away and looked at him in a frustrated way.

"That's just it! How can you be okay with all of this!" he blurted out, now making Optimus' optics widen a bit.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"Optimus, we all almost died! And Dinobot did die and a few of the others! How can you all just go on like nothing happened?!" he said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Cheetor, we all had to do what was best for the team! We had to win the Beast Wars," Optimus said gently.

"Best for the team?! We may all be next! Especially now that we are on a strange planet for a new mission," he said, now feeling his spark aching. Optimus could feel the pain and tried to send waves of comfort to his spark.

"Cheetor, you must calm down!" He said urgently.

"I can't! I know that we're a team again, but I don't want to be close to anyone!" he said, now feeling his spark hurting more.

"What do you mean by that?!" Optimus said, now cutting off any escape routes as he tried to walk around him

"In case we are ever torn apart again…as a family and as a team…I don't want to go through that pain ever again of watching anyone die. And so I've decided to not love or care for ANYONE again," Cheetor said coolly, now changing into his cheetah form and running off.

"CHEETOR! CHEETOR, COME BACK HERE!" Optimus bellowed, now seeing him race off into the new city. He then shook his head. His entire team was going to have to deal with what happened to them. As he watched Cheetor disappear over the next few blocks, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning slowly, he saw Rhinox. He appeared concerned too.

"Optimus. What is the next step now?" Rhinox asked.

"We need to find a base. A new base. This planet will sustain our Maximal forms, but we may still need our animal disguises." Optimus said, now glancing into the distance.

"Cheetor. He is still upset isn't he?" Rhinox asked.

"Yes. But we will help him…in time," Optimus said. "But we need to find a base…a base that no one knows about. Somewhere we can fit in on this planet and observe the people a bit closely."

As they thought, Rhinox noticed a large sign that spoke about a place called a 'zoo.'

"Maybe that is a good place to start," he said, pointing at the sign. Optimus turned and studied the sign and nodded. Maybe the zoo was a good place to begin.

 _On the other side of town…_

Krissa was hiding and shaking harder than ever. She was so scared because the entire police force was after her. She was the great-great-granddaughter of Silas, the leader of MECH. She was able to hide under the radar for most of the year, but now she was running because the government was looking for her!

"They'll kill me if they find me! I just know it!" She panicked, now looking around for somewhere to hide. She jumped to her feet and ran down the street and to the bus station. If she could just find a place to hide, that would be perfect. As she got on the bus, she looked for somewhere, anywhere, to hide for a few weeks. Maybe even a month!

"I've got to get out of here," she said to herself. As the bus drove through the muddy and dark streets, she saw the downtown zoo! It was dark and damp and on the outskirts of town! "Perfect! I can hide out there!"

The young teen had been on the run from the government for years. She had never been able to live down the reputation of her ancestor. But she did what she knew to do…head to the outskirts of the city to protect herself.

Meanwhile, the Maximals were finding out more detail about this zoo. It wasn't in the public eye by being outside of the city so they would have plenty of privacy. They could use the underground caves as a base under the zoo as well.

"It will take a lot of work, but we can manage," Rattrap said, now observing the entire area.

"We just need some supplies," Tigerhawk said, now eyeing Rattrap gently. "Why not come flying with me and we can find some together, Rattrap?"

"Oh uh, no…I think it's best for me to work here," Rattrap said, now keeping his distance.

"Rattrap, I'm not a ghost or 'figment' as humans say. What is ailing you about me?" Tigerhawk asked.

"I just need space, ya flying cat!" Rattrap snapped.

"Space? It appears we need to talk rather than just simple space," Tigerhawk replied calmly.

"Just back away from me! I've got work ta do!" Rattrap said, now walking away angrily. Tigerhawk hung his head sadly. He knew that his death may have been hard for the Maximals, but he never imagined that it would have caused that much pain on them!

As Cheetor returned, they all saw a red light beam and Rhinox's eyes widened. It was a new way of letting them know when a stasis pod was in the area.

"Are you kidding me?! We just get ta Earth and now there's another pod?! At least we're the only ones here! Old Dino face is still trapped on Cybertron and in prison!" Rattrap smirked.

"We need to find the pod as soon as possible. It will need help in adjusting to things here," Rhinox sighed. They were in no mood to take on another Maximal because everyone was so downtrodden. Once they had the location, they all went to the outer parts of the town and then they all took the pod back to their base under the zoo.  
Once they were back, Rhinox adjusted the pod and they all waited for the new member to choose an animal.

"Wonder which one it will pick," Cheetor said quietly.

"Probably a slithery snake or something," Rattrap said in a huff. But after a few minutes, they noticed something different about this pod. It was in the midst of many animals, but it was very careful on which one it chose. It didn't pick the snake, elephant, leopard, giraffe, or crocodiles. It chose the lion!

"This is strange. No pods have ever 'chosen' an animal like this. It typically takes the form of any living animal present," Rhinox observed.

"I know. This is most unusual," Optimus said, now looking harder.

"Oh great…we gotta weird one," Rattrap face planted. But after a few moments, the pod opened and the being got out. He was large, but he appeared gentle. He had beautiful blue eyes and white fur like the white lions in the zoo. He shook his mane and looked around to observe his surroundings. He then transformed himself into his Maximal form and stood up happily and ready to meet everyone!  
"Greetings," he smiled. Optimus gave a small smile and walked forward.

"Welcome. We are so pleased that you have joined us here," Optimus smiled.

"Hiya…welcome, Big Cat," Rattrap said.

"Greetings, young rodent," the being smiled, now kneeling down to Rattrap's level.

"Hey! No need to get close!" Rattrap said, somewhat scared of the new cat.

"I mean no harm; I am simply greeting you," the lion smiled. His voice was rich and deep and definitely gave everyone a sense of security!

The lion then turned and gave them all a smile. They were all astonished. He appeared already confident and knowledgeable, even though he was only in existence for a few moments.

"We need to give you a name," Optimus said gently. The lion maximal turned to them and smiled.

"A name?" the maximal asked, now looking into the distance and doing research on what a 'name' meant. Once he did, he looked at his appearance and then looked at them.

"I should like to be called…White Claw," he grinned, now showing his white teeth. He then shook hands with all of the Maximals.

"Welcome to our base; I am Tigerhawk," Tigerhawk grinned. "It is good to have another cat, along with Cheetor and I."

"Yeah, cats rule," Cheetor smiled. White Claw could see the sadness, however, in Cheetor's eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you both." White Claw said, now looking at Cheetor with a puzzled expression. He then turned to shake hands with Rhinox as well.

Once introductions were finished, they were all ready to settle down for the night. As they did, White Claw looked into the distance.  
"So…this is Earth," he grinned to himself, now gazing into the city of New York. Little did he know, he was going to play an important part in helping the Maximals find the jewel they needed.

 _Meanwhile on Cybertron…_

Megatron smirked as he waited for them to give his dose of energon. He had everyone worked out. He was going to escape and make his way to another distant planet where he could make a new life for himself and his men. He had a few that he was going to take with him and he was going to escape Cybertron even if it killed him!

But Primus only smirked, clearly able to hear Megatron's thoughts.  
"We shall see Megatron…for I have a plan for you too," Primus said lowly, now watching Megatron trying to piece together every part of his plan. He was going to make a break for it at midnight no matter what!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words:** **And the story has begun! I would like to introduce my new OC, White Claw.**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm somewhat familiar with Beast Wars and I must say that I like this story so far and am looking forward to more. :) I wonder if the Maximals will meet Krissa. Sounds like she could use some friends. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Krissa was currently on the outskirts of the city and looking around for somewhere…anywhere…to sleep. How she wanted her privacy and just to be left alone. A life of complete isolation is what she wanted more than anything.

As she trudged through the mud, she saw an abandoned shed. Grateful for some cover from the rain, she ran inside and curled up on the dirty ground. She coughed a few times, feeling a fever coming, but now was not the time to worry about sickness. Now was the time to sleep.

 _Meanwhile…_

Cheetor was walking down the hallway and was getting ready to go to his quarters. As he walked down the hallway, Optimus came out of the sick bay.

"Cheetor…it is time for your tune up. We all need one since we are on Earth," the leader said gently.

"I will get one later, Big Bot." came the low response.

"Cheetor…you cannot keep avoiding us or your duties," Optimus said sternly.

"I'm not avoiding my duties! I didn't even want to come!" Cheetor said in an aggravated tone.

"You will not take that tone with me! If you continue you will be confined to quarters until further notice," Optimus said, now glaring at the younger bot.

"I don't care! I hope I get sent back to Cybertron!" Cheetor burst out.

"I've had enough…" Optimus said, now walking forward and looking down at the younger bot. "Go to your quarters. That is an order! You are confined until I say you may leave."

"Fine by me," Cheetor said angrily, now walking to his room and not even turning back. Optimus was very concerned; Cheetor was always cheery and happy. But this Cheetor had changed a lot over the course of a year!

"What's gotten into him?!" Optimus said.

"What do you expect?!" A voice said. Optimus turned and saw Rattrap. "The kid's not going to get all excited and watch us all almost get killed again!"

"It was a war, Rattrap!" Optimus said, now exasperated.

"Yeah, we know that, but the kid was young, Optimus! He is traumatized by what happened and he needs time to heal. Watching friends blow up in ya face is hard to swallow!" Rattrap said.

"But this is something he knew could happen. He was well-informed and trained before he took that mission," Optimus replied.

"But no one is prepared when it actually happens, Optimus! Let's face it! The kid is scarred and he doesn't want us near him because he's afraid of something happening again," Rattrap added.

"But Rattrap. This is not my mission; this is our mission from Primus to find the jewel that we need. If he does not work with us, he is disobeying Primus himself," Optimus said gravely, now turning and walking away. Rattrap only watched him walk away; their team was still scattered like dust on the wind.

As Optimus was walking towards his quarters, Tigerhawk was walking with White Claw. The two were becoming close friends.

"So you are a merging of two sparks? Interesting," White Claw said.

"Yes…but I am pleased to be the product of two wonderful Maximals," Tigerhawk smiled.

"Now tell me…what is this about this…Megatron?" White Claw asked.

"He was a tyrant and was responsible for my death before Primus brought me back. He wanted to win the Beast Wars and is nothing but pure evil." Tigerhawk replied.

But as they were discussing the former warlord, they did not know that on Cybertron he was planning a breakout.

 _On Cybertron…_

Megatron used all of his strength to bust out of his cell. One of the guards, who was a secret ally, gave him a gun and now he was running for his life.

"I'm going to escape this blasted planet and start all over! Yes, I will create an entire new empire," he said evilly now looking for a spaceship. He only had two unnamed Predacons helping him now, but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted freedom! It didn't take long for them to escape and set off into space!

"Where are we going?" A Predacon asked.

"I am unsure. As long as it is away from Cybertron," Megatron growled, now putting the ship in hyperdrive! As they went faster in faster, Megatron watched in semi-surprise as they appeared before another planet.

"Lord Megatron…what planet is that?" Another Predacon asked.

"Not certain. Let us check the scanner," Megatron said. His optics widened as he saw that the label read 'Earth.' He then got an evil smirk. "So…this is the new Earth. The Earth of the future. Never thought I would see this sickening planet again."

"Are we going to land there?" A Predacon asked.

"Yes….and I will take my revenge out on this ridiculous planet. This planet and those despicable Maximals are why we lost the Beast Wars. I have decided to destroy this planet completely," Megatron chuckled.

"Destroy it? I thought that you said that you wanted to take over the planet last time we had a secret meeting?" Another Predacon added.

"I did want to take over. But Earth is different. Earth is the reason why I was imprisoned and lost my place as ruler. This despicable planet is the root of all the problems of Cybertron! Ever since our ancestors, the Decepticons, had a battle here it has been the cause of every defeat we have had!" Megatron roared out. "I'm going to blast that planet into pieces and destroy every single lifeform on it!"

But what he did not know was that the Maximals were also on Earth as well.

 _Meanwhile on Earth…_

Krissa was yawning as she tried to sit up. She felt dizzy and cold; she was starving and definitely felt sick. It was already night and she felt confused and dazed.

"I just need rest," she said out loud. But as she went to stand up, she stumbled and fell down again. What she didn't know was that her motions were getting the attention of someone. Rhinox came out of the shadows and knelt down.

"Well, who do we have here?" He asked gently. Krissa gently looked up and then let out a shout of horror as she got to her feet and tried to run! Rhinox reached out and tried to grab her! "Hold on there!"

But Krissa took off! She knew she had to escape. But Rhinox got up and chased after her, trying to grab her and keep her from running back out in the snow.

"Wait! Stop running! I mean you no harm!" He called out, now gaining on her. He then stomped on the ground and made her stumble and fall down. Krissa tried to stand, but as she looked up, she saw that he was leaning down over her. "Now, come here, you."

He then reached a large green hand out but Krissa tried to run back in between his legs. Laughing lightly, he looked at her over his shoulder with a smirk and turned around. "Not so fast, little one," he said gently, now scooping her up like a little bird. Krissa tried to jump down but he held her to him and kept her from escaping.

"Shhh, shhhh…easy. Now take it easy," he soothed, now scanning her and seeing she was sick and not feeling well. "You need to be indoors."

And with that, he took her inside and brought her into Optimus Primal's quarters. "Optimus, I found this little one outside in one of the open cages. She needs medical assistance."

Optimus looked at the young girl curiously and gave her a warm smile. "So this is the first human we have met on Earth. What is your name, little one?"

Krissa didn't respond; her eyes just widened in horror and terror! These must have been the giant robots that the governments used to talk about! The Transformers! She just gulped and tried to squirm free once more!

"Don't be so concerned; whatever is the matter?" Rhinox soothed, now gently patting her back with a finger.

"Come now…just tell us your name. We mean you no harm," Optimus said, now watching as the others came in and looked at her. Cheetor smiled and bent down, in his cheetah form, and wagged his tail.

"Hey…welcome! I'm Cheetor," he smiled. Tigerhawk, Rattrap, and White Claw then walked in and greeted her too.

But Krissa remained silent. She looked wide eyed and very distraught. If they learned about her and who she was, they would try and kill her too!

"She's hiding something from us," Optimus said in Cybertronian to Rhinox.

"How do you know?" Rhinox asked.

"If she won't even tell us her name, then there has got to be something she's hiding. But what?" Optimus asked.

"We will find out. But perhaps…when she's awake," Rhinox chuckled, now noticing that Krissa was slowly nodding.

"Poor thing. She's exhausted and needs rest," White Claw cooed.

"She can sleep in my quarters," Cheetor smiled, now seeing Krissa literally falling asleep. Rhinox nodded and began slowly carrying the sleeping girl to Cheetor's quarters for a rest. They didn't know who this young teen was, but they wanted her to get well and they wanted to know more about her.

 _An hour later..._

Krissa slowly woke up and noticed that she was on some sort of hard cot-like bed and she had a blanket covering her. She also had a large bowl of soup next to her. Even though the bowl was rather large, she was able to scoop some soup into her hands and drink it. It tasted wonderful. How they got it? She didn't know but she was grateful. After she drank a bit more, she saw a cheetah-like robot walk in and smile at her.

"Hey! You're up!" He grinned.

"You! Stay back!" She said, now scared.

"Now c'mon. You can't stay afraid of us forever…we just wanna meet you," Cheetor smiled, now slowly coming nearer to her. Krissa slowly sat back up and let out a sigh.

"I-It's not you all that I'm afraid of exactly," she said lowly.

"What do you mean?" he said softly.

"I-I can't tell you all. I can't tell anyone! I just need to go," Krissa said, now trying to get up.

"Now hold on! You can't just go back out there, you're sick!" Cheetor protested, now blocking the door.

Krissa still tried to stand and leave, but her pupils shrunk as Optimus walked in and placed his hands on each side of her.

"Now, young one…there's no need to run away from us. And we have no intention of letting you go anywhere in this weather," Optimus said, now seeing the snow begin to fall from a nearby window.

"But I have to get going! I have a train that I need to catch!" she protested, now glancing at her watch.

"Well then, you'll just have to miss it; you're not going anywhere," Cheetor said strongly, now giving her a stern look. Krissa just huffed and turned her back. These Autobots had her and they weren't going to let her go!

"Look! You Autobots can't keep me captive!" She said.

"We're not Autobots. Those were our ancestors. We now call ourselves the Maximals," Optimus said gently. But then he tilted his head questioningly. "How did you know about the Autobots?"

Krissa's eyes grew wide again and she gently backed up and began to slightly shiver. "Hey…easy…it was just a question," Cheetor added.

But Krissa turned and noticed a blanket that she could slide down! Perfect! It would put her right by the vent! Krissa then dove for the blanket and slid down in the blink of an eye.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Cheetor said, now bending over the side and trying to make grabs for her. Optimus then walked around the counter and saw her slip under the nearby vent! He then turned and pressed a red button on the wall and spoke into the speaker!

"Attention! The young human is in the vents! Stop her! Don't let her escape!" Optimus ordered. He then turned to Cheetor. "Relax…we will find her and see what this is all about."

 _Meanwhile…_

Rattrap was hurrying and checking nearby vents when he felt something gently grab his tail. He turned and saw it was Tigerhawk.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" He snapped.

"I have had quite enough of your attitude. Now that I am back, we are going to be a team and you aren't going to avoid me any longer," Tigerhawk said sternly, now keeping a grip on his tail.

"Now listen, ya crazy cat-," Rattrap snapped.

"No, YOU listen to me! I know you are hurting and I want you to stop pretending you are alright! Now, if you do not break down those walls, so help me, I will break them down myself!" Tigerhawk growled out, almost in a roar.

"HA! I'd like to see ya make me do anything, ya frustrated feline!" The rat maximal snipped. Tigerhawk then pulled Rattrap back by his tail and pulled him to his chest and headed to his personal quarters.

Rattrap saw where they were heading and began squirming! "G-GET YA HANDS OFF ME!"

Tigerhawk had stopped responding and once they were inside his room, he closed the door and locked it. Rattrap then transformed into his Maximal form, but Tigerhawk still towered over him. He bent down with a small, cunning smirk and looked at the smaller Maximal in the eye.

"Now then…will you agree to be my ally again or do I need to convince you?" Tigerhawk said calmly.

"Listen, ya overgrown house cat! You aren't gonna come back and then die again!" Rattrap hissed out. Tigerhawk rolled his eyes and pulled out a stun gun! He shot it at Rattrap and that forced him to turn back into his rat form. "That was a sick trick! You're gonna pay for that!" Rattrap growled out. But Tigerhawk only chuckled as he picked him up and sat him on his lap. He then began massaging Rattrap's ears and began gently rubbing his back. This was the best way to calm down Rattrap when he was overly anxious or upset.

"S-Stop it," Rattrap said, trying to squirm. But he was weak from the stun gun and Tigerhawk knew that.

"Stop struggling, Rattrap. Let me help you. We are always going to be allies…and more importantly….friends." Tigerhawk said, making Rattrap barely turn to look at him. Rattrap opened his mouth to protest, but Tigerhawk used his claws to gently scratch behind his ears. "Relax…we're friends, Rattrap. And even though I was gone for a bit…I was still watching over you guys."

Rattrap's eyes widened at that and he looked up at Tigerhawk's smiling face. "R-Really?"

"Yes. And I was even more excited that Primus gave me another chance. Now please…let me join the team again. As your friend," Tigerhawk said. Rattrap hung his head and nodded.

"Sorry, Tigerhawk. I wasn't treating you fair. It wasn't ya fault you got killed by Megatron. I guess we just didn't want to get you back and then lose you again," Rattrap said sadly. But he stiffened as he felt Tigerhawk gently hug him.

"I understand, Rattrap. But I'm back now and all is well," he said.

"Alright, alright, stop the hugging," Rattrap protested without heat. Tigerhawk chuckled and placed him down and put a hand out.

"Are we friends once more?" Tigerhawk asked. Rattrap shook of the remaining of the stun ray and got up. He then transformed into his Maximal form and shook Tigerhawk's hand.

"Friends. And welcome back Tigerhawk," Rattrap said, now genuinely smiling as a large weight was off his shoulders. The team was slowly becoming one once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are enjoying it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Looking good! I'm glad the team is coming back together again. Hope they can find Krissa soon. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Krissa had just crawled out of the vent and happily saw the front gate open! It was a way out!

"Finally!" She gasped, now walking out. But then she saw a large shadow engulf her and before she knew it, she was gently scooped up by Optimus himself.

"I've got you!" He smiled, now walking back into the base with the young girl in his arms.

"Please! Let me go!" She pleaded, now squirming hard in his arms.

"I will put you down if you tell me your name," the large leader soothed out.

"K-Krissa! My name is Krissa!" she said, now squirming more. "Can you please put me down?!"

"No, little one. We can't have you getting hurt and I have some questions that I want answered," Optimus said, now walking back and placing her on his berth as the others crowded around. "Now then…how about telling us how you knew about the Autobots?"

"I'm not talking," she said stubbornly.

"Look kid! We ain't got all night," Rattrap growled.

"Well I don't even wanna be here," Krissa growled back, making the Maximal stare in surprise.

"Eh ya got guts, I'll give ya that, but you won't be turned loose til ya answer the big man here," Rattrap said.

Krissa hand planted against her face, but was shocked as Cheetor rubbed his face against her. She turned to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Relax, Krissa," the young cheetah-like Maximal purred. Even though they just met, he had actually taking a liking to her.

Krissa finally sighed and looked up at them. "Thank you all for taking care of me. I'm not meaning to cause trouble, but I've been running for a long time," she said.

"Why?" Optimus asked, now sitting down in front of her.

"Well…the government has been looking for me. My ancestor, Silas of MECH, caused so much trouble that all of his descendants have been frowned upon. They want me because of my knowledge of technology and because of how much I know of the Autobots' past with Earth," she answered.

"I see. I remember reading some files on Silas of MECH," Optimus said.

"Yes, I do as well," Tigerhawk added. "He was definitely the root of trouble. Even going as far as to make Nemesis Prime."

"Yeah, that dirty rat!" Cheetor said angrily.

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" Rattrap snapped, making them all chuckle.

Rhinox then turned to Krissa and gave her a warm smile.

"So that is how you were so knowledgeable. Most intriguing," he grinned.

"But there is no need to fear us. We have nothing against you personally. He was your ancestor and it was not you who caused that kind of chaos," Optimus cooed.

"I know, but the government doesn't see it that way. I've been on the run for so long that I almost forgot about my own history," Krissa half-joked.

"And what is your history?" White Claw asked, now sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Well…I don't have parents. Truth be told, I was placed in an orphanage and told that my parents never wanted to see me again," Krissa said.

All of the Maximals looked at her in sympathy. Even though they were not very familiar with Earth customs, they knew enough about love and acceptance.

"So you have never had a permanent home?" White Claw asked gently.

"Not really. And if anything, I do need to keep moving. I'm supposed to be heading for Louisiana next," Krissa said, still glancing at her watch.

"Krissa…," Rhinox said calmly, which made her look at him. "Why not just stick around here for a while?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We want to make sure you are well. You don't need to be traveling like this. And now that we know some of your history, we know that you need protectors like us," Optimus said. Krissa looked at him in shock and tilted her head in confusion.

"Optimus, Sir…I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a human. I don't belong with Autobots," she said gently.

"Well, actually…we are Maximals, remember?" White Claw chuckled, now transforming into his lion form. The others then transformed into their animal forms and that made her chuckle. Well, all except Tigerhawk. Since he was the joining of two sparks, he didn't have a formal animal mode anymore.

"Well…animal forms are definitely just as cool as vehicle modes." She grinned.

"Then you'll stay?" Cheetor asked hopefully.

"Well…maybe for a little bit. Or at least until I get rid of this cold," Krissa smiled. Cheetor let out a sigh of relief but noticed that Optimus was still looking at him with somewhat concern. His outburst from earlier was definitely still on the leader's mind. Cheetor looked away and Krissa could feel the tension.

"How about we all go and learn more about this city?" Tigerhawk added.

"How? Won't people see us?" Rattrap asked.

"Not if we keep to the shadows. After all, this is New York City," Tigerhawk smiled. The others agreed, but Optimus put his hand up.

"Maybe tomorrow night. I need to speak with some team members alone tonight." Optimus said. The others nodded and began to head to their rooms; Optimus then motioned for Cheetor to follow him to his quarters. The young Maximal breathed out a sigh; Cheetor knew that Optimus had to speak to him and he wasn't getting out of this one!

 _Meanwhile…_

Megatron just landed on the Earth and he growled at how he saw more and more humans walking around.

"Pitiful," he growled. He wanted nothing more than to blast the planet apart. But as he landed, he noticed that the Predacons with him were struggling to remain functioning. Megatron felt weak for some reason and he knew that they needed to get some assistance and energy soon.

"Great…this atmosphere is going to cause some trouble," Megatron growled under his breath. He then noticed an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the city. Since it was night, they were able to sneak to the warehouse without anyone seeing them. Nodding to his men, they made their way there for some rest. "As much as I want to destroy this planet…I feel like I am lacking the Energon to do it." This was a concern because Megatron never lacked or needing assistance for anything.

Primus smirked to himself from Cybertron. He knew that Megatron's escape was inevitable, but he had a very low dose of Energon and would eventually need some assistance.

"Megatron…you are too hard headed for your own good. But you will see the light in time," Primus said, now glancing at the team in New York City.

 _Back at the Maximal base…_

Optimus was just sitting on his berth and he had Cheetor in his room. Primus only smiled warmly; Optimus was acting like a wonderful leader and a good father figure as well.

"Cheetor…come here," Optimus said, now transforming into his beast mode. Cheetor did, but was still in his Maximal mode. Optimus arched an eyebrow and walked over to him. "Change into your beast mode, Cheetor."

"Why?" he asked warily.

"Because I want to show you something," Optimus replied calmly.

Cheetor nodded and transformed into his cheetah form when Optimus suddenly grasped his tail!

"HEY! HELP!" Cheetor said, now in concern.

"Hold on! Hold on…shhhhh, shhhhhhh…easy," Optimus said, now pulling the young cat to him. Cheetor then could hear his beating spark as Optimus hugged him gently. "I'm not here to harm you."

The spark calmed him considerably and Optimus slowly ran his hands over Cheetor's back and his fur. This calmed him down and made him feel better. Optimus hummed in approval, glad that this was calming the young Maximal.

"Now you listen to me, Cheetor. There is something that I want to explain to you. No matter what…we are a team. I won't let you go through this feeling of frustration anymore," he whispered.

Cheetor hung his head and then glanced at the large bot. "Sir…I'm sorry for my attitude. It's not you I'm upset with."

"Then what are you upset about, young one?" Optimus asked.

"I just don't want us to be broken up again…," Cheetor said, hanging his head. "We lost so many friends, Optimus. What if something happens here?! We're looking for a jewel here and if we aren't careful, this mission could end us!" Cheetor panicked.

"Cheetor," Optimus tried.

"And we could all be scrap!" He continued in panic.

"Cheetor~" Optimus tried again, now arching a playful brow.

"We could all be GAH! Optimus, noahahaha!" Cheetor laughed out, now feeling the large bot begin to tickle behind his ears and all over his fluffy tummy.

"Now listen to me you. You and I are more than a team…we're a family. I am going to do everything in my power to protect you all," Optimus said, now tickling him more on his stomach and making him stretch out his paws.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! OPTIMUS!" Cheetor laughed, now squirming to get away from his large gorilla hands.

"Will you trust me as your leader?" Came the playful teasing of the leader.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" The young one laughed.

At that moment, Krissa walked in and smiled at the cute sight. For robots, they were definitely acting like a wonderful family. Optimus looked over at her and saw her looking at them and gave her a friendly grin.

"Krissa…come here," Optimus smiled. Krissa nodded and walked over to them. It wasn't long before Optimus scooped her up and placed her on his chest and Cheetor began nuzzling her face. Krissa's eyes popped open in surprise at the sudden affection.

"Relax, Krissa…you're not alone anymore," Cheetor said.

"Why not become one of us now?" Optimus asked. Krissa looked at him in concern and hung her head.

"I can't stay, Optimus. I need to stay on the move…that's just how things are," she said gently.

"But Krissa…don't carry the burden of your ancestor…we will protect you," Optimus said. But Krissa shook her head sadly.

"I don't want you all to get into any kind of trouble over me. You all are here on your own mission; I will only be in the way." Krissa protested gently.

Optimus gave her a devious smirk and Cheetor did the same. She then sunk back as the two titans began looming over her.

"Now listen to me, you stubborn little one. I am the leader of this team and I know a good addition when I see one," Optimus grinned, now holding Cheetor to him. The two then began nuzzling her face and neck and that made her cutely giggle. After a few minutes, they let her sit up. Krissa smiled at them and then leaned up and gave them gentle hugs.

"Thank you…let me think about it…," she said gently. The others nodded in understanding and watched her leave the room and go to talk to the other Maximals.

Optimus then leaned down and hugged Cheetor to him once more. Cheetor purred and nuzzled against the large ape-like being.

"It will be alright Cheetor…I know that it will take time to recover from the other war, but know that we are a team and we are family. And when we work together, we can survive anything," Optimus said.

Cheetor nodded and then used his paws to hug Optimus again.

"Thanks Big Bot…I feel…at home again," Cheetor said softly.

"And you always will be at home with us," Optimus smiled, now helping the young bot stand up. Their bond was finally mended after so long.

Rhinox could already feel the peace as the two of them came out of Optimus' quarters. He then stood up and looked at Optimus.

"Can we go on that night on the town now?" Rhinox teased playfully.

"I don't see why not…we could all use some fun entertainment," Optimus smiled. White Claw then noticed something.

"But how do we go around the city in disguise?" White Claw asked.

"Hmmm…there is a costume shop down the street. We can perhaps borrow some of those costumes and I can show you the main attractions!" Krissa smiled.

The others grinned and looked at each other in excitement. They were going to have a wonderful night in New York City!

 _Late that night..._

Krissa giggled as they all had on hats and long overcoats. She saw that some of the costumes were bursting almost at the seams because Optimus and the others were so big. She even had to improvise and use sheets so that that would make the coats bigger.

"Okay, guys…let's go!" Krissa smiled, now almost bursting with excitement. The Maximals marveled at how happy she was. This was a wonderful change from the sad girl they met earlier.

"I wonder if she will finally decide to stay with us," Tigerhawk thought.

"Only if she feels comfortable…but I really feel like she needs us," White Claw said.

"And I think Optimus feels that way too," Cheetor grinned, now watching their leader walk beside Krissa. It was like she had her own personal guardian angels now.

But as they were about to have a night on the town, so were the Predacons and Megatron!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are enjoying it so far! What do you think will happen now?**

 **To guestsurprise: I don't know, but I'm looking forward to the next chapter as I'm sure a lot of us are. Oh, by the way, a guest viewer named Belle was wondering if you'd do a sort of sequel to "Forgiveness Is Key" about what happened to Jocu and Shocks once Jape got his hands on them. :) I'm curious too, to be honest. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Krissa covered herself more with the coat she had. She was enjoying the night on the town but she was feeling still under the weather.

"You cannot be out for long, Krissa," came a deep, baritone voice. She looked up and saw Optimus looking at her from under his hat.

"I'm alright," she said gently.

"No, but you still need rest; let's go and visit this 'Time Square' and the Statue of Liberty. After those, you need to go back to the base and rest. You will be in my personal quarters tonight," Optimus said.

"But…,"

"No buts, little one," he said in a stern tone. Krissa only nodded as the others chuckled; Optimus was definitely taking a liking to her.

But what they didn't know was that there was more that was about to happen on another side of town.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Megatron weakly made his way towards the middle of the city. He needed energon more than ever and was hoping to use a nearby electrical tower to give himself a power surge.

"This is ridiculous. I should not be this low on power," he said, now slowly getting closer and closer to town. But as he got closer, he and his followers saw many humans walking around the area. Smirking devilishly, he pulled out a gun that he had stolen from Cybertron.

"I can simply blast them all out of my way," he smiled with an evil grin.

"But my lord. If we destroy them, that will cause a lot of attention," a Predacon said.

"So…?" Megatron responded with a snarl.

"So that means that we could get a lot of unwanted bugs trying to stop us while we get you what you need," he said.

Megatron looked at him and then went quiet for a moment; this Predacon had a very good point. If they attracted too much attention, it would cause more of a problem and probably prevent them from getting completely energized.

"I see. In that case, search for a way to disguise ourselves." Megatron said, now looking around the area. The Predacons were searching too until one of them spotted a sign. A sign that mentioned that dinosaurs would be shown at the nearby zoo! It was a dinosaur exhibition!

"Look! Those are things that we could use," a Predacon said.

"Those disguises are similar to the ones that we used during the Beast Wars." Megatron said, now looking at the sign a bit more. He and the others got closer to it and scanned a few dinosaurs from it. Megatron became a T-Rex again and the others became raptors! Now feeling more weakened, Megatron turned to his comrades and pointed a clawed finger.

"Come! We need to hurry!" He said, now walking out in the open. Many people screamed and shouted, but were not as frightened as one would expect. For you see, they thought it was a publicity stunt from the zoo to promote the upcoming dinosaur show!

"Look at them! They look real!" One lady said.

"Real Dinosaurs!" A little girl smiled happily.

"I hope to see them at the zoo!" A little boy said. They were all marveling at the dinosaur beings, but Megatron ignored them for the most part. He was only trying to get to the tower.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…  
_

Krissa was starting to cough a little more and she needed more rest. Her fever was going back up and she was starting to walk a bit slower. They had just gotten on a night boat to look at the Statue of Liberty, but the night air was making it worse for her.

White Claw noticed Krissa getting worse and brought her to his chest. "Krissa…you are increasingly unwell. We need to head back through Time Square and get you inside."

"But we will miss the fireworks! They're going to be doing some at midnight," Krissa protested lightly.

"Regardless, you need rest. We will see about these 'fireworks', as you call them, later on." White Claw said. But as he held her, his ears perked up. He could hear laughter and sudden roars of happiness coming from the shore.

"What is happening over there?" Cheetor asked, now glancing over in that direction.

"I think there must be some kind of attraction. In my research, I learned that New York City has many different attractions," Rhinox added.

But Optimus looked very concerned; he felt like there was something wrong. He couldn't shake that feeling. But it felt like something was just…wrong.

"Optimus? You okay, big guy?" Rattrap asked.

"Rattrap…I can't shake this feeling," Optimus explained. "A feeling like something is very, very wrong."

"Don't doubt ya gut, leader. Maybe we should head back and check it out, eh?" Rattrap offered. Optimus nodded and then turned and told the others. It was time to head back to shore.

But as they turned the boat and began to head back, Optimus' optics widened at what he saw! A large lizard like creature was climbing an electrical tower!

"MEGATRON!" Optimus yelled out in horror. All of the Maximals turned and let out gasps of terror and confusion! White Claw didn't know him personally, but he read up on him to know who he was.

"How can he be here?! I thought he was imprisoned!" Rhinox said.

"MMMMMMegatron?" Krissa said, her knees knocking. She knew of the old Megatron and if this one was his descendant, she was absolutely horrified. White Claw was still holding her and held her closer because he felt her fear.

"Remain calm little one. It will all be alright," White Claw cooed to her.

"But he's Megatron! He's a monster!" She said in terror.

"No worries, kid; if he's at an electrical tower, he must be low on power," Rattrap deduced.

"Which means we need to capture him now. The fact that he is here is already bad news enough. Move out!" Optimus said, now waiting til the boat reached the shore. Once it was by the dock, they all got out and ran after Megatron. "After him!"

And with that, the Maximals ran through the city and towards Megatron's direction! Naturally, they tried to keep their costumes on to decrease attention but it was hard when they were running so fast.

"Guys! Keep on your costumes or else it will blow your cover!" Krissa said, now coughing more. White Claw held her closer, fearing she needed more than just warmth. She needed medicine.

"Optimus…Krissa is still ill. She needs medication," White Claw said. Optimus nodded and turned to the White lion.

"Give her to me. Your new mission is to find the medicine that Krissa needs," Optimus said, now putting his hands out to accept her. White Claw gave Krissa a small lick on her face and that made Optimus clear his throat. "That will do, soldier."

"I was simply cheering her up," White Claw smirked.

"I understand. But I will take it from here," Optimus said, now gently taking the girl from him. Once he had her and White Claw went to search the local drug stores, they continued their search for Megatron.

And it was not long before they found him.

They were astounded by what they saw! Megatron was looking more ill than ever. He appeared to be having difficulty soaking up power!

"W-What is wrong with me?" He thought, now weakly holding his chest. Krissa gasped at the sight of him; he looked just as evil and devilish as the original Megatron.

"Megatron!" Optimus thundered! The warlord turned his head and let out a shout of annoyance!

"YOU! HOW ARE YOU HERE?! GET OFF THIS PLANET, PRIME!" Megatron roared angrily.

"So there ya are, ya garbage can!" Rattrap snapped.

"We will finish you just like we did before," Tigerhawk growled out, now releasing his wings.

"Well, if it isn't the cat back from the dead," Megatron taunted. "Allow me to send you back there!"

And with that, he transformed back into his Cybertronian form and pulled out a gun! He aimed it at Tigerhawk, who dodged, and then at Optimus!

"OPTIMUS LOOK OUT!" Krissa screamed. Megatron then paused and gave a malevolent smirk.

"Well now…the Maximals have adopted a human pet," he said coolly.

"I'm not a pet!" Krissa protested.

"Silence, you worthless fleshling! You may only address me as your lord and master!" Megatron said.

"Ah cool it, ya trash dump!" Rattrap hissed, making Megatron aim his gun at him and shoot a few rounds.

"You always had a big mouth, you pitiful rat!" Megatron roared, but then held his chest. He then began to sweat small drops of energon too!

"Optimus…he's bleeding energon from his chest cavity," Krissa said, her eyes in bewilderment. Megatron and Optimus both looked at her in complete shock.

"And how do you know that, Krissa?" Optimus asked.

"Because…I've seen this before," she said meekly. But that one statement made Megatron scan her quickly. Even though she was not a robot, his upgrades helped him to still get basic information about her, including her DNA and history.

After a moment, Megatron let out an evil cackle and walked towards them, but the Maximals had every weapon drawn and facing Megatron and his Predacons.

"So…you are a young descendant of MECH! Well, isn't this a small planet…," Megatron said, his optics wide with devious intent. "I could no doubt use you."

"NO! You stay away from her!" Optimus said, now handing her to Tigerhawk! "If you touch her, you have to go through me!"

"And me…," Rhinox said.

"And me…," Cheetor hissed.

"And me…," Tigerhawk growled.

"And you KNOW I will knock your heads in if you try to go through me!" Rattrap said, now picking up a nearby pole and swinging it around.

Megatron growled lowly. He was outnumbered, but not beaten yet. He then noticed something; Krissa wasn't feeling well either. That was perfect and that's all he needed to use.

Megatron aimed his gun and shot at a nearby building! This caused the side of the building to burst into flames and everyone began to run and panic!

The Maximals all looked at that building in shock and before they could say another word, Megatron used the last of his strength to race forward and plow into Tigerhawk! He then snatched Krissa from his grip and ran to the other Predacons!

"KRISSA!" The Maximals screamed in horror as Megatron laughed in pure glee.

"Put me down, you monster!" Krissa snapped, but she squeaked in pain as Megatron held her closer and then opened up a compartment in his chest and closed her inside! "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Let her go! NOW, MEGATRON!" Optimus roared, now aiming his gun!

"No, big bot! Krissa could get hurt!" Cheetor said in agony. Optimus turned and saw the Maximals all look at him in concern. He then lowered his weapon, but got a pained expression as Megatron began to back away with an evil expression.

"I have the key that I need and she will be your undoing!" Megatron laughed happily, but then held his chest as the pain hit him again!

"Megatron! You let me out of here! Optimus! Help me!" Krissa's voice rang from inside Megatron's chest.

"Krissa, we'll save you! I promise!" Optimus called, now seeing Megatron and his helpers turn and run away into the distance. They had to save Krissa; she was one of them now!

* * *

 _Back at Megatron's base…_

Megatron weakly sat down held his chest in pain. Krissa was still trying to find a way out, but couldn't help but hear the groan of discomfort.

"Megatron? Megatron, let me out of here!" she called, still beating on his chest.

"Oh, silence, you fleshling; I need to think," he said, now feeling like he was losing consciousness. Krissa could even feel his spark slowly beginning to fade. Now beating more on the opening, she used her knowledge of Cybertronians to force his chest cavity to open so she could get out. Megatron looked down in surprise as Krissa crawled out and looked at him in agitation.

"You kidnapped me and now you won't even tell me what's going on with you! Megatron, open your spark chamber so I can help you survive," Krissa said.

"What can a fleshling do?! Stop your ridiculous ranting," he said, now reaching for her but stopping as the pain was getting worse and he was weakening.

"Megatron! Open your spark chamber!" Krissa said, now very sternly.

"Get away from me! I only need your knowledge of Cybertronians so that you can assist me with destroying the Maximals…," he said weakly. But Krissa shook her head. As evil as he was, she couldn't just let him die in this state.

"No, Megatron. I want to help you," she insisted, now reaching for his spark chamber. Megatron shifted and she fell headfirst into a soft part of his armor and he jumped with a start.

"GAH! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Megatron roared, now clawing at her in surprise. Krissa could have sworn that she even heard the hint of a giggle. Now arching an eyebrow, she gently took a hold of some wires and Megatron let out a deep chuckle. "STOP THAT!"

"Why, Megatron, you're ticklish," she teased, now tickling more and more on the wires. The warlord began laughing more and soon he was squirming like a child.

"YOU LITTLE MENACE! I COMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHND YOU TO STOP!" He belted out, now throwing his head back.

"Open your spark chamber and let me help you then," Krissa cooed, now tickling the wires more. Megatron let out an audible and defiant hiss, but Krissa only shrugged and kept going. Finally, the warlord opened his spark chamber and laid still.

"FINE! I did as you requested! Now cease your incessant tickling, you terrible fleshling!" He snarled, now seeing her climb out. She gave him a triumphant smile and he only rolled his red optics at her.

"Stop being that way…I only want to help you." She said, now climbing into his chamber. She then looked at the sad sight before her. There was a sharp shard that was piercing his chest and part of his spark. It looked uncomfortable and was causing him to leak energon from the inside out! She then popped her head out and looked at Megatron. "This is going to hurt, Megatron. You have a sharp shard in here and I need to pull it out. It's small enough for only a human to do it."

"Why would you want to do that? I am only going to destroy Earth once you pull it," he said menacingly. But Krissa looked at him bravely.

"You may be evil and devious, but you still have a spark. Go ahead and destroy Earth…but if you do, you cannot say that there was not at least one human who wanted to save your life," Krissa said calmly, now turning back to the shard.

The Predacons only looked in surprise as their leader, for the first time, was speechless.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The Maximals were getting ready to storm the base. They had followed the energon trail that Megatron had left behind.

"We outnumber them, so this should be a piece of cake!" Rattrap said.

"But we must be careful! They have Krissa," White Claw said.

"I hope she's okay," Cheetor said in worry.

"We all hope so, Cheetor….we all hope so," Optimus said, now powering up their guns and getting ready to charge inside. It was now or never to save Krissa!

What they all didn't know was that Primus was watching everything and he was grinning from ear to ear. The Maximals were even closer to finding the jewel they were looking for.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Oh my! What do you think guys?! Hold on to your hats! The finale is coming up soon!**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm holding on to my hat and am sitting on the edge of my seat! XD I'm sure everyone else is too. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Megatron was currently feeling weakened as Krissa pulled the shard out of his chest. She then placed a thick goop over the opening that sealed it shut.

"There we go. Now it should fall off and fade away when your wound heals," Krissa said, now about to crawl out. Megatron was still weak but the moment she was done, he grabbed her!

"I've got you now!" He said.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She demanded. "I just helped you!"

"And for that, your death will be painless," he smirked, now squeezing her. But at that moment, Optimus and the others burst in and they looked positively livid!

"GIVE KRISSA TO ME NOW!" Optimus bellowed. His deep baritone voice shook the room.

"You don't frighten me Prime. This child is going to be the start of a new beginning for all Predacon kind!" he yelled back.

Krissa, meanwhile, was trying to squirm free of Megatron's clutches but he had a firm grip on her. But she noticed that his squeezing wasn't hurting her at all. It was firm, but not painful.

"Let go of me!" Krissa demanded, now coughing harder.

"Krissa!" Tigerhawk said, now concerned.

"Let her go! She's sick and needs medicine!" White Claw said, now coming forward.

"Come any closer and she will be squeezed to Kingdom Come!" Megatron hissed.

"After she saved your life, you are going to do something like that?!" Optimus growled.

"How do you know she helped me?!" Megatron snapped.

"Because you're up and functioning! We scanned you and you are functioning even better than before! Admit it! You owe your life to Krissa!" Cheetor yelled out.

"You dirty piece of scrap! You are gonna kill an innocent girl!" Rattrap screamed.

"Why should you all care?! She is only a fleshling!" Megatron said angrily.

"WRONG!" A voice boomed. Everyone turned to see Rhinox walk in. He was usually the quiet one, but he was very loud in this situation. "She is the one we have all been searching for!"

"What is this nonsense?!" Megatron said, now holding her in a different hand.

"Don't you all see?! Krissa is the one who is bringing peace to the Predacons and Maximals. She is neither on our side or their side; she is for peace and harmony," Rhinox explained.

"I don't know what you are babbling about! And as far as I'm concerned, this human is…," Megatron then looked down and noticed that while he was talking, Krissa had climbed on his chest again.

"Will you stop and listen to someone else for a change?!" She snapped.

"Get off me or I will kill you," he said lowly.

"You will do no such thing, Megatron…," a deep voice said. Everyone paused and saw a vision of Primus appear in the room. "Rhinox, you are correct. This is the jewel I meant."

"M-Me?" Krissa said in surprise. She was frozen in place at the sight of Primus himself!

"Yes. You are the one that has brought these two groups together. I can also see into Megatron's dark spark and he is grateful for what you have done." Primus said.

Megatron did not respond, but he had no say when Primus was speaking.

"Krissa is a symbol of peace and harmony. She knows about both Maximals and Predacons, but she used her knowledge for neither side. She was only for peace between you two. And that is what I wanted you all to see. I wanted you to see that the war is truly over and it is time to be truly at peace." Primus said.

"Lord Primus, there will never be peace! We are too different!" Megatron blurted out.

"Why do you believe that?" Primus asked patiently.

"Because of our ancestors! We will never truly trust each other because that is how things are!" Megatron said, now pointing at Optimus. "We are both leaders. We cannot be on one side because we have different ways of handling things!"

"But why?! Why can't you let the past go and be one?! We can all be just one family!" Krissa said calmly.

"We can never be one, human! You don't know everything or what we all have been through! We are meant to be enemies," Megatron said, now looking at Primus. "Lord Primus. If we have to be like this forever, then please deactivate my spark…permanently."

"Simply dying is not the answer, Megatron." Primus responded. "There is a lot for you to experience and much more for you to learn."

"WHAT?!" Megatron said in surprise.

"But until you and your comrades are ready…you will be put into a deep stasis. You will remain that way until you are ready to join the world of peace." Primus said, now making the light shine brighter and brighter.

Krissa then felt Megatron quickly place her on the ground and turn to Primus.

"Megatron?" she asked. He then looked at her and his red eyes narrowed.

"This means nothing, human." He replied coldly, now closing his optics as he and his comrades were engulfed in a bright white light. Within a second, they were gone!

"Primus? Will they really be in stasis?" Optimus asked calmly.

"Yes. Until they are ready to rejoin the world of peace. This was their opportunity to join you all, but until they are ready…they will remain with me." Primus said. The light then gently shone on Krissa.

"But you, little one…you have done a grand job," Primus said gently.

"But what did I do?" Krissa asked, now coughing a bit. Optimus quickly scooped her up and held her to his chest.

"You brought the love and life back into this team. You also made an impact on Megatron. It may not have been noticeable, but you did," he whispered gently. Krissa then felt what seemed like a gentle finger on her face. "I am very proud of you, little jewel."

"Thank you, Lord Primus. It was an honor to meet you," she said shyly. She then giggled as the finger gently tickled her face and soon it was retracted.

"Maximals…live well on Earth. For now, this is going to be your new home. I will be watching and checking in from time to time," Primus whispered, now disappearing. Once he was gone, Optimus clutched the girl to his chest and turned happily to his team.

"Come, everyone. Let's go home," he whispered. Everyone nodded and followed their leader home. It was finally over.

* * *

 _Back at the base…_

Krissa was covered in a blanket and given some medicine and soup. Her fever was breaking down and now that the base was warm, it helped everything.

"Now then…you are going to take it easy and you're going to be one of us," Optimus whispered.

"No more running," Cheetor smiled.

"No more being on the road," White Claw added.

"You are a part of us forever," Tigerhawk said gently.

"We want you with us kid," Rattrap added.

"Forever," Rhinox grinned happily.

Krissa looked at them and then stood up, using Optimus to lean on.  
"I couldn't ask for a better family. I love you all and I would love to stay. I have never felt so loved before. And thank you all for coming to rescue me before! You all are the greatest," she said, now smiling from ear to ear and motioning for them to all come forward for a kiss on the cheek. Once she was done kissing and hugging her friends, Optimus continued.

"You are our precious jewel, Krissa," Optimus said.

"So now I get to do what you all do? Help to protect Earth!" She grinned.

"Wait a moment. I did not say you could do that," Optimus said, arching an optic ridge.

"Hey! Optimus!" she pouted.

"Listen. I am your guardian for now and I do not want you getting hurt. You can assist, but away from the battlefield," Optimus said.

Krissa pouted a bit more, but then began laughing as Optimus began poking her side.

"Now now…what is that pout for?" Optimus asked, now gently poking her more. Krissa shut her mouth to prevent giggling, but Optimus was persistent. "Do I see a smile?"

"O-Optimus, cut it out!" she laughed out, now trying to squirm harder.

"Sorry but that is not the answer to my question," Optimus teased, now tickling her more around her stomach and back. Soon she burst out laughing as he continued to tickle the living daylights out of her.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" Krissa blurted out, now squirming more and more.

"I do not see why I should stop. You have not finished smiling yet," Optimus chuckled, now continuing to see the girl giggle and laugh.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She begged.

Finally after seeing the tears begin to flow, he paused and let her up to breathe. The others then crowded around and they all looked at her with admiration.

"Krissa…how would you also like to take a trip to Cybertron?" Rhinox asked.

"Cybertron?! The real Cybertron?!" She gasped.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Perhaps Primus can arrange a way for a human to visit and stay for a while when we go back," Tigerhawk thought out loud.

"I don't know if Primus would want to do that for a mere human," Krissa said.

"Nonsense! Didn't you just hear him call you a jewel? You are the first human that has been adopted by Maximals," White Claw smiled.

"But what would happen if you all wanted to move back to Cybertron permanently?" She asked.

"We would make a way for you to come with us," Optimus replied calmly.

"Optimus?! Would that really be possible?!" Cheetor said, now excited!

"I would love for that to happen," Krissa smiled.

"Then we can discuss that later. But right now, you are going to get well." Optimus said, now holding her gently.

After a few minutes, Krissa slowly began to fall asleep and Optimus gently placed her down as the others crowded around. They had never thought that they would have adopted a human and that she would be a part of their family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Megatron was in a deep sleep and Primus was appearing before him. He wanted to speak with the warlord.

"Megatron…", the deep voice began. Megatron bowed before the bright light and Primus gently lifted his chin.

"Listen to me…you are not meant to be like this forever. You were not created for this, Megatron," Primus continued.

"I am a warlord, Lord Primus. There will always be war if I still live. I would like for you to please end my spark right now," Megatron said, now bowing his head.

"Megatron…I will not end your life. But I will keep you in this deep sleep until you at least think about the consequences of living like this. You are going to meet a violent end if you do not end this," Primus said, now making the warlord stand. He then placed a hand on Megatron's head and soon the warlord began to slowly go back into a deep stasis.

"Rest, Megatron…hopefully one day you will see the light," Primus said, now disappearing into thin air.

* * *

 _On Earth…  
_

"We did it, team," Optimus said, now looking out into the lights of New York City.

"I didn't think we would ever do this again," Cheetor said.

"Do what?" Tigerhawk asked.

"Be a team again and a real family. Even though we were on Cybertron…we were all still scarred from war," Cheetor said.

"Yeah and Primus knew that. That's why he wanted us to explore again," Rattrap said.

"He knew that we would all remain frightened and shells of our former selves if we didn't try to fight through the pain of the war," Rhinox added.

"But we made it. And we made it together and with the help of our new jewel," Optimus smiled, now glancing over at Krissa.

"Who knew that a human would be the key to our healing?" Cheetor grinned.

"None of us knew. But we know that we couldn't have done it without our new comrade either," Tigerhawk said, now motioning to White Claw.

"My time being a Maximal has just begun, but I have enjoyed every minute of it. You all continue to prove what kind of heroes you really are," White Claw smiled, now standing proudly. "You all are the heroes of Earth, Cybertron, and the galaxy. Long live the Maximals."

"LONG LIVE THE MAXIMALS!" The others cheered as Optimus only chuckled. It was wonderful to have the team back to normal and also new additions to their family. The Maximal clan was ready to roll once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed the finale! It was a blast to write!**

 **To guestsurprise: This was a great story! Well done, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
